


Сойка

by goddess_silencieux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt, Love Stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_silencieux/pseuds/goddess_silencieux
Summary: [...] Деревья выстроились в круг, загораживая колючими ветками возможный выход. Вдруг стало холодно и страшно. Заболела голова. От оврага так и веяло смертью, такое чувство, будто в нём погубили не одну душу. Малуше показалось, будто она находится между жизнью и смертью, и только от её действий зависит, выйдет ли живой из этого проклятого леса. Хотя в глубинах подсознания притаилась мысль, что девушка не живёт с того самого момента, когда родители продали её, как товар.





	Сойка

Бесновался ветер. Шумели вместе с ним листья, о чём-то оживлённо шептались и тут же беспокойно замолкали. Стихия принесла с собой свежесть, смешивая её с утренней сыростью. Краем уха можно было уловить звуки, характерные здешним обитателям: трель дятла, пение соловья, взмахи маленьких крылышек; где-то в траве копошится какой жук, мимо пролетает белокрылая бабочка... Кроны деревьев заслонили собою небо, так, что лишь редкие солнечные лучи проникали на округлый участок земли, где росла только трава да грибы с цветами. Создавалось ощущение, будто деревья пытаются уберечь от беды, заслонить собой; или, напротив, заманить в ловушку. И пусть оставит надежду всяк сюда входящий. 

На свежей траве, которую только коснулись прохладные капельки росы, спала девушка. По её телу, играючись и отливая яркими бликами, скакали солнечные зайчики. Укрывалась она собственным свитером, потому что с собой имела только пару гривен и потёртые обноски. За один вечер девушка лишилась родителей и крыши над головой. Всё, о чём она когда-либо мечтала, рухнуло, как деревянный мост от сильного порыва ветра; со вчерашнего дня она никто на этой земле. Всё, что у неё было — имя. 

Её звали Малушей. Малушей Острокрыловой. В свои семнадцать ей пришлось на собственной шкуре ощутить, что же такое брак по рассчёту, когда семья буквально отдаёт тебя в рабство плохому человеку. Остап всячески издевался над беспомощностью Малуши. Её тело покрывало множество синяков, ссадин, царапин и прочих признаков избиения. Когда девушка сделала татуировку с фениксом(она тянулась от бедра и до самых бёдер), мужчина с серьёзными намерениями кинулся на неё, пообещав собственноручно вырезать ножом «это недоразумение». Малуша сбежала, ведь Остап не любил её, лишь пользовался, чтобы потешить своё эго. Дорогой ценой далась ей свобода. 

Только вдохнула свежего воздуха полными лёгкими, только расправила крылья — и тут же упала, лишившись надежды на счастливую жизнь. 

Малуша проснулась вместе с криком ворона. В пепельных волосах запутались лепестки цветов и мелкие веточки, глаза покраснели от слёз и раздражающей её рецепторы пыли. Девушка стряхнула с многострадального свитера траву с кусочками грязи и попыталась встать на ноги, но тут же поняла, что совершенно измотана голодом и долгой поездкой. Живот предательски заурчал, желудок сжался от болезненной туги. Малуша не привыкла сдаваться, только вот силы, к сожалению, на исходе. А главное, она совсем не знала этот лес, возможно, успела потеряться. Что же дальше? — глубоко в душе задавалась вопросом девушка, но отчаялась получить ответ. 

Над головой запела сойка. Птичка сидела на ближайшей дубовой ветке и с интересом разглядывала Малушу. Девушка любила соек, особенно за их рыхлое рыжевато-коричневое оперение и смешной хохолок на голове. Было в их пении что-то необычное, трогающее душу, волнующее сердце. Сойка прыгала с ветки на ветку, напоминая суетливого воробушка. Создавалось впечатление, будто птичка пыталась привлечь внимание Малуши. Тяжело отвести взгляд, да и у самой сойки глаза до боли осознанные. Нагибает головку, машет крылышками да игриво припрыгивает на месте. 

Цверинь-цверинь... Цверинь-цверинь... 

Внезапно птица сорвалась с ветки и стала кружить вокруг Малуши, словно призывая её идти за собой. Девушка сразу поняла намерения сойки, поэтому наскоро обвязала талию рукавами свитера(солнце начинало печь, утренняя сырость ушла) и неспешным бегом пустилась за пернатым. Ветер у неё не только в волосах, но и в голове; бездумно она позволяла вести себя всё глубже и глубже в лес, туда, куда не ступает нога человека. Птичка не собиралась замолкать или останавливаться, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не остановились в паре метров от оврага. 

Голубое небо заслонили тучи. По оголённым участкам тела прошёлся холодок. Бинты, которыми Малуша утягивала грудь, сдавливали особенно сильно: то ли из-за истерично бьющегося сердца, то ли из-за сбитого дыхания. Сойка тем временем уселась на куст шиповника неподалёку, беззаботно покачиваясь на веточке. Овраг был настолько глубокий и тёмный, что девушка, опомнившись, упала на землю. Неспеша она отползла от ямы, не сводя глаз с неё, пока не столкнулась спиной со столбом, кажется, орехового дерева. Где-то вдалеке послышался беспокойный гул стрижей, затем кукушки; отчего-то стало неспокойно на душе.

Малуша окинула взглядом шиповник.

Сойка пропала. 

— Зачем ты привела меня сюда? — В отчаянии воскликнула девушка. Деревья выстроились в круг, загораживая колючими ветками возможный выход. Вдруг стало холодно и страшно. Заболела голова. От оврага так и веяло смертью, такое чувство, будто в нём погубили не одну душу. Малуше показалось, будто она находится между жизнью и смертью, и только от её действий зависит, выйдет ли живой из этого проклятого леса. Хотя в глубинах подсознания притаилась мысль, что девушка не живёт с того самого момента, когда родители продали её, как товар. 

Недалеко от Малуши хрустнула ветка. Около того самого шиповника, где сидела сойка, откуда-то взялась девушка неземной красоты. У неё были чёрные, как смоль, длинные волнистые волосы, выразительные зелёные глаза и аккуратная фигура. Одета в белое платье, напоминавшее скорее ночную сорочку — оно идеально подчёркивало её безупречную талию и хрупкие оголённые плечи. У самых ног лежали рыжевато-коричневые и голубые перья, будто девушка только-только сбросила их с себя...

Когда незнакомка стала приближаться, Малуша заметила босые ноги и сосредоточенность в неестественно сверкающих глазах. От девушки так и веяло холодом, и Острокрылова, опомнившись, отползла к соседнему дереву, потому что ноги от страха вдруг сделались ватными и совершенно не слушались хозяйку. 

Это не обычная девушка. 

— Тебя тоже обидел мужчина. — Незнакомка склоняется над Малушей, заглядывая в её глаза, будто пытаясь прочитать мысли. А голос нежный и убаюкивающий, как у молодой матери. Острокрылова слышала его в детстве, когда мама пела ей старую колыбельную. Взгляд чёрноволосой красавицы падает на множество синяков и ссадин на руках Малуши. Ненадолго о чём-то задумавшись, она смотрит в сторону, затем внимательнее всматривается в чащу, на секунду в её глазах мелькает испуг и та бросается наутёк. Из чащи доносится какой-то гул и тяжёлый топот, Малуше даже показалось, что там мелькнуло нечто волосатое, но вдруг всё становится тихо и ветки будто бы расступаются перед ней. 

Девушка вскакивает с земли и бежит, куда глаза глядят, в конце-концов добирается до реки и падает перед ней на колени, словно перед строгой матерью, разбивая колени в кровь; она крепко обнимает себя и жмётся, как ребёнок, то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Светлые волосы щекочут кожу плеч и лезут в лицо из-за сильного ветра. Малуша пару раз фыркает и вдыхает свежий воздух, приказывая своей панике и истеричному сердечному ритму угомониться. Она пыталась не думать о странной девушке и том овраге, от которого несло смертью и холодом за километр: казалось, ещё немного, и девчонка прыгнула бы туда добровольно, не выдержав давления. 

Ощущение присутствия кого-то ещё взбудоражило Малушу. В метре от неё вновь сидела та девушка, словно ничего и не бывало, словно так и должно быть. Незнакомка будто из-под земли возникла — что за напасть!.. Но где-то под коркой сознания затерялась мысль о том, что она так просто Малушу не оставит, поэтому самым адекватным решением сейчас было играть по её правилам. Девушка выпрямилась и взгляд невольно приковался к спине незнакомки: ещё чуть-чуть, и Малуша бы вскрикнула, потому что разрез длинной сорочки обнажил нечто уродливое без кожи: один позвоночник да мёртвые лёгкие, давно не бьющееся сердце... 

Её осенило. 

Рядом сидела мавка. 

Малуша слышала о них в детстве. Эти прекрасные девы с тяжёлой судьбой заманивали своей красотой заблудившихся мужчин и губили где-нибудь в самом глухом закоулке леса. Говорят, их голос сравнится разве что с пением соловья, и разносится он далеко за пределы лесного королевства. По венку на голове Малуша смогла распознать дубовую мавку. 

Она как раз уснула под тем дубом... И к собственной неудаче потревожила живущую там мавку. 

Лесная красавица опустила стопу в холодную речную воду и тут же вскинула пальчики, создавая брызги, что распугало мелкую рыбу неподалёку. Она будто бы намеренно не обращала внимания на Малушу, задумавшись о чём-то своём. В глазах мавки мелькнула детская печаль и вместе с тем затаившаяся глубоко обида. 

— Ты... — Начала девушка, но мавка тут же опередила её, сверкнув хищными зелёными глазами: 

— Мы не рады людям. Убирайся. 

Сейчас голос лесной красавицы звучал живее, чем около оврага. Она насупилась, как ребёнок, не сводя глаз с Малуши. Девушка испугалась, не понимая, как разговаривать с мавкой, чтобы ненароком не разозлить её, ведь это может стоить Острокрыловой жизни. А когда речь идёт о таких важных вещах, права на ошибку у неё нет. 

— Мне совсем некуда идти. 

И только после этих слов девушка обнаружила, что наконец готова расплакаться, потому что не ела она уже третий день, желудок пожирал её изнутри, а ноги стали такими худенькими, что оставалось только догадываться, почему они не сломались, как спички. А поблизости, как на зло, ни одного фруктового дерева... Мелкие ягоды, разве что. Но разве этим наешься? 

Должно быть, голод сделал Малушу сумасшедшей, раз она решила заговорить с мавкой, которая, пусть и косвенно, пыталась её убить. Если бы не то мохнатое нечто, один бог знает, чем бы всё закончилось. 

Отчаянный голос Острокрыловой, кажется, подействовал, потому что мавка вдруг развернулась к ней спиной(Малуша поспешила отвести взгляд от открывающегося уродства) и задумалась. Её длинные волосы были чернее любой смолы, и оттого столь прекрасны. 

Наконец она заговорила: 

— На опушке леса живёт лесник с женой. Они добрые люди, уже много лет стерегут наш дом и дают кровлю заблудившимся. Хуха тебя отведёт. 

Мавка протянула руку с зелёным клубочком, который вдруг спрыгнул в траву и весело покрутился вокруг Малуши, пока из густой шерсти не показалась вытянутая мордочка, маленькие ушки и лапки. Если бы не отсутствие иголок и цвет, девушка не смогла бы отличить его от ёжика. Пока Острокрылова рассматривала диковинку, Хуха отыскал орешек и принялся увлечённо грызть его. 

Увиденное настолько поразило Малушу, что та не могла отвести взгляда от прекрасного создания. Девушка опустилась на колени и аккуратно протянула ладонь, чтобы погладить. Перед контактом «ёжик» старательно обнюхал протягиваемую руку и после одобрительного хрюканья(Малуша не сдержала смешка) подставил шёрстку. 

— Не касайся, иначе увидишь то, что не должна. — Предостерегла её мавка. 

Девушка, качнув головой, слишком резко отдёрнула руку, чем немного испугала Хуху. Такого подвоха она точно не ожидала. Тут же тело мавки распалось на тысячу перьев и обратилось в сойку. Поднявшись ввысь, она направилась к дубу, который возвышался над другими деревьями в этом лесу, словно предводитель. 

— Ну, — вздохнула Малуша, поглядывая на Хуху, — веди. 

Дух снова свернулся в клубочек и покатился прочь. Девушка тут же пустилась за ним, боясь потерять из виду свою единственную надежду на спасение. 

Но что-то в её сердце ёкнуло...

***

В кабинете витала атмосфера напряжения. Мужчина с зачёсанными назад чёрными волосами отмерял шагами комнату вдоль и поперёк, сложив руки на груди, подрагивая от бешенства и изредка прикладываясь губами к стакану с портвейном. Помимо кучи разбросанных бумаг на столе обнаружился пузырёк с успокоительным. 

Видимо, Остап добавлял его в вино. 

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет зашёл второй мужчина. Рыжие волосы и убийственный взгляд. Любой посчитал бы этого типа странным, хотя бы потому, что он всегда ходил в тёмных очках и чёрной одежде, мало разговаривал и носил с собой оружие. 

— Сбежала, чертовка. — Прошипел Остап, болезненно зажмурившись и хрустнув спиной. Ещё немного, и он сорвётся, потому что весь его вид так и кричал об усталости. 

Второй мужчина понимающе кивнул. 

— Её родители уже предстали перед богом. Я об этом позаботился. 

— Наконец-то хорошая новость! — Глаза Остапа засияли и он тут же налил товарищу полный бокал портвейна. 

— Но сейчас главное найти Малушу... Хотя я не совсем понимаю, зачем она тебе. — Собеседник сделал пару глотков для приличия и оставил недопитый алкоголь на столе. 

Остап хмыкнул, задумался. Вознёс голову к потолку и расплылся в улыбке. 

— Ты знаешь меня с детства, Андрей. И наверняка знаешь, как я люблю властвовать над слабыми женщинами. А Малуша... Ох, она прекрасная маленькая девочка. Синяки на её чистой белоснежной коже смотрятся идеально. А стоны, слышал бы ты её стоны!.. Настоящий ангелок. К тому же, я заплатил за неё деньги, кучу бабла, спас этих никчёмных людей от бедности, и что в итоге получил за свою доброту? 

— Интересно, как ты собираешься её искать. 

— Я всё предусмотрел. — Остап повозился со своими электронными часами и указал на красную точку на карте. — У неё на шее есть жучок...

Собеседник подошёл поближе. 

— Чуть ли не до самых Карпат добралась. А она умнее, чем кажется. 

— Именно. — Взгляд Остапа приковался к ружью в стеклянном шкафу. Он осторожно выудил из него оружие, зарядил и любовно прошёлся рукой по основанию. — Не хочешь быть моей, значит, будешь ничьей. 

Прогуливаясь по коридорам своей кампании, мужчина искоса поглядывал на видеозапись в телефоне. Камера стояла в их с Малушей спальне и каждое их соитие он пересматривал по несколько раз, давясь слюнями и щенячьим восторгом. Остап — тот ещё фетишист. Плётки, ошейники, верёвки... Он связывал девушку, подолгу избивал, а затем насиловал, так, словно они женаты уже много лет и страстно любят друг друга. Малуша каждой клеточкой своего тела ненавидела, когда Остап касался губами её нежной кожи, в такие моменты, ощущая свою беспомощность, она готова была покончить с жизнью. Она была красива и молода, а он... Тридцатилетний владелец славноизвестной кампании, который уже несколько лет наблюдался у психолога, но так и не смог справиться со своим желанием доминировать и проливать кровь. 

Сейчас же ничто не могло остановить его от навязчивой идеи отомстить. 

***

Хуха привёл Малушу к скромному домику на опушке леса. Он был с любовью ухожен: небольшой садик с разнообразием душистых цветов, милые окна округлой формы, фиолетовый заборик для вида и вход для животных в деревянной двери. При виде обители, оснащённой яркими красками, в груди появился щемящий комок тепла. В последний раз Малуша чувствовала нечто подобное, когда впервые за долгое время зашла на порог родного дома... 

Девушка в нерешительности застыла у двери.

— Что ж, вот я и здесь... Спасибо... Хуха?.. — Малуша посмотрела по сторонам и под ноги, но духа и след простыл. Тогда она вдохнула, собралась с мыслями и постучала. 

Прошло несколько минут. Малуша снова хотела постучать, но, прежде чем она замахнулась, дверь резко открылась. На пороге стояла женщина средних лет с округлым миловидным личиком и добрыми карими глазами. На ней был жёлтый кардиган, а каштановые волосы, в которых проступала седина, заплетены в высокий пучок. Она беспокойно взглянула на гостью, которая не знала, куда деть себя от стыда. 

— Чем могу помочь?.. — Её голос бархатный и оттого приятный. Малуша почему-то знала, что ей можно доверять. 

— Я заблудилась, не ела несколько дней и мне совсем некуда пойти... — Девушка опустила голову и впилась когтями в рукав своего свитера. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю: Малуша не любила просить о помощи, ведь знала, что другим людям нет дела до её проблем. 

Но сейчас всё было по-другому. 

Женщина обошла гостью, внимательно осмотрела её и взяла за руки. 

— Бедная девочка... Такая худая! Как же так можно, — она засуетилась и, придерживая Малушу за спину, завела её в дом. — Людвиг!.. Иди сюда. Смотри, кого к нам занесло. 

Девушку усадили на скрипучий диван, и она, поджав ножки и спрятав руки в коленях, вслушивалась в разговор хозяев дома. Лесник, о котором говорила мавка, с виду был суровым мужчиной с множеством морщин на лице; среди них, однако, искрились добротой серо-голубые глаза. Одет скромно: рубаха да старые потёртые штаны, но, очевидно, для его работы ухоженная одежда не подошла бы. 

Людвиг, приобнимая жену за плечи, внимательно выслушал её, затем кинул изучающий взгляд на Малушу. 

— Значит, тебе некуда пойти? Неужели родители из дома выгнали? — Поинтересовался лесник, садясь на корточки перед девушкой. 

— Меня насильно выдали замуж, — она отвела взгляд, — за очень богатого дагестанца... Издевался, бил, поэтому я сбежала. Добралась до дома, в Ивано-Франковск, а родителей, оказывается, не стало... Сказали, погубила недуга, хотя я мало верю в это, у них было отменное здоровье, несмотря на бедность... Квартиру давно продали. От горя потратила оставшиеся деньги на билет до Карпат и... Вот... Хотела умереть здесь, но одумалась. 

— И как же ты узнала о нас? 

— Прозвучит безумно, но от мавки, — грустно усмехнулась Малуша. А ведь у неё не было времени обдумать всё произошедшее: расскажи она об этом любому городскому человеку, её бы упекли в психиатрическую больницу. 

— Почему же безумно? Живёт тут одна, — мягко улыбнулась жена Людвига. — И не только одна. Наш лес кишит духами. Та мёртвая дева самая безобидная из них. 

Острокрылова с интересом наклонила голову в бок. Значит, либо старуха говорит правду, либо они все здесь сошли с ума. Хотелось, конечно, надеяться на на первый вариант. 

— Как тебя зовут, дитя? — Лесник смягчился и направился на кухню, к раковине, чтобы вымыть грязные руки. 

— Малуша. 

— Приятно познакомиться, милая. — Сказала жена лесника. — Я - Маргарита Николаевна, а это, — она указала на старика, — муж мой, Людвиг Степанович. 

Когда что-то пушистое потёрлось о ноги и фыркнуло, Малуша вскрикнула и поджала ноги под себя. Это был лисёнок с огненно-оранжевой жёрсткой и белым животиком. Тогда он поставил чёрные лапки на колени девушки и замахал хвостом, обнюхивая её руки. 

— Ох, лисонька, что ж ты так пугаешь нашу гостью! — Рассмеялась Маргарита Николаевна. 

Подходила к завершению первая половина дня. Солнце застыло высоко в небе. Людвиг Степанович оставил Малушу на жену, а сам, закинув топор на плечо, отправился искать сухие деревья для дров. Лис крутился у стола в надежде получить кусочек мяса, пока Малуша с животным аппетитом уплетала куриные ножки с рисом. После плотного обеда она вдруг почувствовала, что все проблемы отошли на задний план, а желудок уже не выворачивает наизнанку. Острокрылова горячо поблагодарила хозяйку. Так у них завязался разговор за чашкой чая. 

— А давно Людвиг Степанович приглядывает за лесом? — Поинтересовалась Малуша, окуная в горячий напиток два кубика сахара. 

Лис перебрался на колени Маргариты Николаевны. 

— Всю жизнь. Его отец тоже был лесником, и дедушка, и прадедушка... В общем, лесничество у них в крови. — Женщина проводила морщинистыми руками по шерсти животного, почёсывая чёрное ушко. 

— Ваш лес чудесный... И такой чистый. Одно из немногих мест, которое люди не успели уничтожить. — Горестно усмехнулась Малуша. — Мне ли не знать о человеческой разрушительности. 

— Ты права, милая. Но это не только наша заслуга... Слухи о нём ходят самые разные. Больше всего народ боится мавки. Мол, поговаривают, она много несчастного люду сгубила. Только я-то знаю, что губит она исключительно вредителей с жестоким сердцем. — Выражение лица Маргариты с мягкости сменилось на суровость и задумчивость. 

— Мавки... Они ведь раньше были людьми, правда? 

— Правда. И Лель тоже. 

— Лель?.. 

— Это... Долгая история... — Женщина вдруг смутилась и совсем поникла. — Настоящая трагедия. Её рассказал Людвигу прадедушка. 

Малуша придвинула свой стул и несильно сжала руку Маргариты Николаевны. 

— Я готова вас слушать. 

Женщина внимательно посмотрела на гостью. И, сдавшись, начала свой рассказ. 

***

На дворе стоял девятнадцатый век. 

Около леса раскинулось небольшое село. Люди там были простые, друг с другом ладили, ни в чём не нуждались. Управлял всем один польский пан из знатного рода Тарновских. Он обожал поразвлечься и потому в историю вошёл как самый рьяный любитель вина и танцев. Сельчяне особо на него не жаловались, наоборот, младший Тарновский производил хорошее впечатление ещё и потому, что обращался к народу не как к рабам, а как к равным себе, чем и попал в немилость к строгому отцу. Часто, бывало, вваливался домой пьяным, потерявшим образ и подобие человеческое. Старший Тарновский стыдился своего сына, однако, вскоре пришёл и его час предстать перед святыми. 

Последней волей пана было поженить сына с прекрасной девушкой из провинции. Правда, родители той девицы остались без единого гроша за душой и единственным выходом для них оказалось замужество дочери. Тарновские явно не славились богатствами и имели намного меньше, чем семья девушки раньше, но делать нечего. Не каждый пан согласится связать свою судьбу с бедной невестой.

Звали красавицу Лель. Она была легкомысленна и столь красива, что на красоту её приезжали посмотреть даже из столицы. Девушка быстро завоевала сердце Тарновского, любил он её страстно и даже бросил пить. И Лель вскоре стала к нему не равнодушна. 

Чёрноволосая и стройная — идеальнее жены не сыщешь. 

Года через два девушка заметила, что муж к ней совсем охладел. Не обнимет, не поцелует... Так продолжалось неделями. Лель ходила в храм и со слезами на глазах и скрепящим сердцем горячо молилась, ведь Тарновский стал для неё смыслом жизни. Теперь ничего не могло потешить её, кроме леса да утреннего купания в реке. Пани всё чаще и чаще пропадала там, забываясь в шуршании листьев и стрекоте птиц. В особняк возвращалась без привычного камня за плечами. 

Тот день не предвещал беды. Лель возвращалась домой после очередного купания с любимой служанкой. Во время очередной прогулки она решила наконец объясниться с мужем и узнать причину его равнодушия. 

Из общей спальни доносился странный шум. Девушка заподозрила неладное и, сняв туфли, чтобы не издавать ни звука, маленькими шажками приблизилась к двери. Ноги вдруг стали ватными, сердце забилось в бешенном ритме. Лель дёрнула за ручку и увидела мужа. Он развлекался с другой девушкой в их постели. 

Не веря своим глазам, девушка похолодела и побледнела. В горле стоял ком из обиды и горького послевкусия предательства. 

Её сердце было разбито. 

Лель, не ведая, что творит, забралась на балкон — самую высокую точку в особняке — выгнала стражу и приняла самое страшное в своей жизни решение. 

Погода портилась с её настроением. Поднялся шторм. Ветер гудел и стонал, свирепо срывая с деревьев листья. В небе творилось что-то страшное: тучи заняли собой всё пространство, на землю опустился сумрак, заметно похолодало. Сильный порыв ветра выхватывал слёзы Лель и нёс их далеко-далеко, словно хотел утешить, но девушка была непреклонна. 

С самого детства девушка мечтала о роскошной свадьбе и истинной любви. Она подолгу засиживалась за чтением романов, рисуя в мыслях образы прекрасного принца, который вдруг прискачет к ней на белом коне и заберёт в страну, где нет людских пороков, где небо над землёй всегда чистое и ясное... Воистину, Лель — легкомысленная и наивная, но она умела любить так, как никто другой не сможет. 

Придерживая подол платья, Лель поставила босую ножку на фарфоровые перила и застыла в нерешительности. Она вспомнила, как муж носил её на руках, ни в чем не отказывая и горько рассмеялась. Слёзы ручьём падали с румяных щёк, обжигая нежную кожу, словно лава.

Помогая себе руками, девушка забралась на перила уже полностью и посмотрела вниз. Каменная дорожка вела в сад, где стояли фонтаны с причудливыми статуями. Но даже цветы сейчас казались серыми и будто вялыми. Вместе с садом завяла и их любовь... 

Вдох. 

Лель вдруг перестала плакать. Выражение её лица приобрело каменные очертания. 

Она прыгнула. 

Последнее, что застыло в глазах — стремительно приближающаяся земля и вселенская горечь... 

***

— Лель нашли мёртвой только через час. — Маргарита Николаевна утёрла слёзы и дрожащей рукой пригладила шёрстку лиса. — На сорок дней огонь стёр с лица земли и село, и особняк. В документах это не оглашается, но простой люд говорит, что Лель после смерти забрал лес. Теперь она живой труп. 

Когда женщина замолкла, Малуша очнулась, словно ото сна. Во время рассказа она не смела и шелохнуться. Шея затекла, как и ноги, однако, девушка не обращала на зудящую боль никакого внимания. Она была расстрогана до глубины души. 

— Мне... Жаль, что всё так вышло... — Острокрылова сглотнула. Произошедшее предстало совсем в другом свете. — Неужели её никак не освободить?

— Только если она сама захочет, — Маргарита улыбнулась. — Но за два века этого так и не случилось. 

Следующие дни Малуша провела в кровати. Долгий путь и голод утомили её. Мавка поселилась в мыслях и, кажется, не хотела оттуда уходить. Погода, как и была, стояла хорошая, теплело. К вечеру Маргарита поручила гостье сходить за водой к реке. Свитер с джинсами отправились в стирку, вместо них Малушу одели в лёгкое полупрозрачное платье. Так, постукивая вёдрами, она добралась до той самой речки, где произошла вторая встреча с мавкой. 

«Хотелось бы увидеть её снова».

Девушка задумалась, окуная стопы в холодную воду. Вёдра наполнить — пустяковое дело, а вот искупаться хорошо бы... Руки совсем грязные, и наверняка не только они. Малуша огляделась по сторонам, прикусила губу и сбросила с себя всю одежду. Избавляться от бинтов совсем непривычно: порезы на груди всё ещё жгли, да и выглядело это уродливо. Девушка про себя в очередной раз проклянула Остапа и погрузилась в пресную воду. 

Речная гладь объяла всё её тело. Движения пока скованные, ведь водичка действительно холодная. Где-то вдалеке заговорила кукушка. Малуша будто оказалась в лесной сказке, казалось, сейчас мимо пролетит фея, а в кустах притаился эльф... Вместе со слоем грязи вода смывала внутреннюю усталость. Пятнадцать минут купания — и девушка полна сил. 

И только она начала приближаться к берегу, как на камне неподалёку уже восседала знакомая нам фигура. 

Почему-то Малуша смутилась и погрузилась по шею, прикрывая руками грудь. 

— Эй, отвернись... — Пробормотала она. 

— Нет. — Мавка расчёсывала волосы, не сводя глаз с девушки. 

— Что ты постоянно возле воды ошиваешься? Ты же не русалка, — Острокрылова всплеснула руками, создавая брызги. Капли попали и на мавку. 

— Слежу, чтобы ты, глупая, не попала в русалочьи лапы. Возможно, под твоими ногами сотни трупов утопленников. 

Малуша вдруг взвизгнула и, в чём есть, бросилась к берегу чуть ли не бегом. Она сжалась в комочек и тяжело дышала, словно пробежала целый марафон. 

У страха глаза велики... 

Мавка лукаво улыбнулась. 

— И сколько же лет тебе, бесстрашная? — Спросила она, садясь рядом. 

— Семнадцать! — Выпалила Малуша, краснея с ног до головы. 

— Ребёнок ещё совсем. 

— Да ну тебя! — Девушка быстро оделась, схватила вёдра и побежала в сторону дома. 

Мавка ещё долго смотрела ей вслед. На берегу остались бинты. Грязные совсем, в засохшей крови. Лесная красавица зацепила их двумя пальчиками, поднося к лицу и о чём-то задумавшись.

— У тебя нет сердца, но я слышу, как оно бьётся. — Раздался мощный старческий голос среди деревьев. 

Это был лесовик. 

Мавка всё так же не отводила взгляда от бинтов. 

— Вам послышалось. — Она вздохнула, поднялась и вернулась к родному дубу. 

***

На террасе стояло пианино. Малуша вспомнила, как в детстве училась играть, как не пропускала ни одного урока и старательно заучивала каждую ноту. Интересно, осталось ли что-то из тех уроков у неё в памяти? 

Так Острокрылова вновь начала играть. Владела пианином она не идеально, но весь лес замолкал, когда девушка начинала играть. Послушать её приходили не только Людвиг с Маргаритой. Мавка усаживалась неподалёку и с удовольствием наблюдала за игрой. Музыка пробуждала в ней чувства, которые она давно утеряла. А особенно то щемящее чувство в груди — как же оно называется?..

Однажды, когда Малуша играла, лис, составлявший ей компанию, вдруг засуетился, заскрипел зубами и бросился в лес. Девушка, не понимая, что происходит, пустилась за ним. Мавка тоже учуяла приближение чего-то неладного...

Погода начала портиться впервые за долгое время. 

У оврага лис зарычал. Малуша вгляделась в чащу и приметила высокую фигуру человека. Глаза её округлились, руки затряслись. Невозможно, чтобы это происходило на самом деле. 

Невозможно! 

— Привет, крошка. — Остап оскалился, и, не церемонясь, направил на девушку пистолет.

Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы выстрелил, но лис впился клыками в его руку, не давая это сделать. Мужчина страшно разозлился, взял его за шкирку, отбросил на пол, как тряпку, и... Убил двумя выстрелами. 

Сердце Малуши пропустило удар. Она смотрела на обездыханное тельце верного друга, что пытался её защитить... Перед глазами всё поплыло от слёз. 

— Чудовище! — Закричала девушка так сильно и болезненно, что сразу же хлынул дождь. Она, что есть сил, бросилась на Остапа, поступая безрассудно, ведь он был вдвое больше и сильнее её. 

Третий выстрел попал прямо в сердце Малуши. Она упала замертво. Лужа крови под ней смешалась с дождевыми каплями. 

Гроза сопроводилась мощным раскатом грома. Лес, казалось, тоже стал свирепым; корни деревьев вдруг вырвались из земли и крепко связали Остапа: тот грязно ругался и пытался выбраться, но тщетно. Его кинули прямо в овраг. Грудь напоролась на острую ветку; она пронзила мужчину насквозь. Шансов на выживание не оставалось. 

Мавка упала перед телом Малуши. Внутри неё боролось множество чувств: боль, ненависть, обида, отчаяние и... То самое чувство, чье название она никак не могла вспомнить. 

Мавка коснулась рукой щеки. Нежно провела вдоль шеи и ключицы. Ещё тёплая... И вновь слёзы текут ручьём. 

— Я никогда тебе не говорила... Но я люблю тебя. — Она взяла её руку в свою и, приблизившись к губам, поцеловала. — Любовь... Так вот что это. 

— Лель... — Лесовик вышел из-за дерева, почёсывая свою длинную седую бороду. Он смотрел на мавку с жалостью — как на родную дочь. 

— Прошу, позволь мне быть с ней. Я знаю, ты можешь меня отпустить. 

Старик вздохнул, с нежностью поднял погибшего лиса, немного подумал и кивнул.

Тучи отступили. Небо вновь приобрело насыщенный голубой цвет. Солнце светило ярче обычного и слепило глаза прохожим. 

А над лесом закружили две влюблённые сойки.


End file.
